Fox Sports (Latin America)
|closed date | picture format = 1080i HDTV | owner = Fox Networks Group (21st Century Fox) | slogan = Ponemos Más | country = United States | language = Spanish | broadcast area = Latin America | headquarters = Los Angeles, California, United States | former names = Prime Deportiva (1996) Fox Sports Americas (1996–1999) | replaced names = | replaced by names = | sister names = | timeshift names = | web = | sat serv 1 = Sky (Mexico) | sat chan 1 = Channel 553 (SD) Channel 1553 (HD) | sat serv 2 = DirecTV (Latin America) | sat chan 2 = Channel 604 (SD) Channel 605 (SD, Argentina) Channel 606 (SD, Venezuela) Channel 1604 (HD) Channel 1605 (HD; Argentina) | sat serv 3 = Dish (Mexico) | sat chan 3 = Channel 330 (SD) Channel 830 (HD) | sat serv 4 = Movistar TV (Latin America) | sat chan 4 = Channel 488 (SD, Peru) Channel 475 (SD, Colombia) Channel 487 (SD, Venezuela) Channel 890 (HD) | cable serv 1 = Cablevision (Argentina) | cable chan 1 = Channel 24 (Analog) Channel 105 (Digital) Channel 626 (HD) | cable serv 2 = Nuevo Siglo (Uruguay) | cable chan 2 = Channel 742 (SD) Channel 826 (HD) | cable serv 3 = TigoUNE (Colombia) | cable chan 3 = Channel 25 (SD; Medellin) Channel 27 (SD, Bogota) Channel 204 (HD) | cable serv 4 = Movistar TV (Peru) | cable chan 4 = Channel 501 (SD) Channel 744 (HD) | iptv serv 1 = ETB (Colombia) | iptv chan 1 = Channel 405 (HD) | iptv serv 2 = Claro TV (Dominican Republic) | iptv chan 2 = Channel 302 (SD) Channel 1302 (HD) }} Fox Sports is a Latin American pay television network that is owned by Fox Latin American Channel, LLC, a unit of the Fox Networks Group. The network focuses on sports-related programming including live and pre-recorded event broadcasts, sports talk shows and original programming, available throughout Latin America. The network is based in Argentina, Colombia, Chile, Mexico, Peru and Uruguay. History The network was launched in 1996 as Prime Deportiva, under the ownership of Liberty Media. Prior to its launch, on October 31, 1995, News Corporation acquired a 50% ownership interest in Liberty's Prime Network group and its international networks (including sister channels Premier Sports and Prime Sports Asia) as part of an expansion of its Fox Sports properties in the Americas. In 1996, the channel was rebranded as Fox Sports Américas, later shortened to Fox Sports in 1999. In 2009, a second feed called Fox Sports+ was launched, to allow simultaneous broadcasting of football. In 2012, the channel was renamed to Fox Sports 2, whereas Speed Channel was rebranded to Fox Sports 3. Feeds * Northern feed: available in Mexico, Central America, Dominican Republic, and Venezuela * Southern feed: available in Argentina, Bolivia, Ecuador, Paraguay, Peru and Uruguay Localised channels * Fox Sports (Chile) — localised feed exclusively available for Chile, replacing Fox Sports on November 2013. * Fox Sports 1 (Chile) — formerly known as Fox Sports Premium, it was launched at the same time as its sister channel. It covers pay-TV events from Fox Sports and Fox Sports 2 that can't be aired live on the localized feed due to broadcast licenses. * Fox Sports (Colombia) — localised channel launched in 2016 as an independent feed with original programming. * Fox Sports (Peru) - localised channel launched in 1 March 2018, with exclusive voice-over narrations for matches involving Peruvian football clubs and the Peruvian football team. * Fox Sports (Uruguay) - localised channel launched in February 2014 with original programming and voice-over narrations for Uruguayan football teams. * Fox Sports Premium (Argentina) — additional pay-TV channel that was launched on August 2017 due to the agreement between Fox Broadcasting Company and Turner Broadcasting System (via TNT Sports Argentina) to share their purchase on the Argentine football matches from free-to-air airing on State television, such as the Superliga Argentina (National First Division). Programming Fox Sports Latin America broadcasts sports-related programming 24 hours a day in Spanish. The network carries a wide variety of sports events, including football, Formula 1 racing and WWE programming. Fox Sports also airs talk shows (NET: Nunca es tarde) as well as other programming including exercise programs. Sports programming Football * FIFA Club World Cup * Copa Libertadores * Copa Sudamericana * UEFA Champions League * UEFA Europa League * UEFA Supercup * Recopa Sudamericana * CONCACAF Champions League * Bundesliga * DFL-Supercup * Superliga Argentina (only two games per week vía Fox Sports 2) * Liga MX (Only for León and Pachuca home matches) * Ascenso MX (Only for Mineros home matches) * Major League Soccer Motorsport * Formula One (Ten races to be presented live) * World Rally Championship * Dakar Rally * Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series (since 2013) * NASCAR Xfinity Series (since 2013) * NASCAR Camping World Truck Series (since 2013) * NASCAR Toyota Series (since 2013) * DTM (since 2013) * IMSA WeatherTech SportsCar Championship (since 2014) * FIA World Endurance Championship (since 2014, Live since 2015) * World Touring Car Championship (since 2014) * Superbike World Championship Other sports * Major League Baseball * National Football League * Liga ACB * Lega Basket Serie A (Finales only) * Bellator MMA * Glory * Ultimate Fighting Championship (Except PPV events and except Mexico) * WWE (Raw, SmackDown, Main Event, NXT, Total Divas and Vintage) * Premier Boxing Champions Other programming Alongside its live sports broadcasts, Fox Sports also airs a variety of sports highlight, talk, and documentary styled shows. These include: North feed South Cone See also * GOL TV (Latin American) * ESPN Latin America * TyC Sports * DIRECTV Sports * Claro Sports References External links * Category:Latin American cable television networks Category:Mexican television networks Latinoamerica Category:Television channels and stations established in 1996 Category:Spanish-language television stations Category:Companies based in Los Angeles Category:Sports television networks